Himitsu
by AkiHonoo-Chan
Summary: What happens when all is quiet? WHat will MIkan find that will change her life forever?
1. First contact

Hi everyone,

This is my first fanfiction so don't flame me too much!

Disclaimers: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana Higuchi. Otherwise, Natsume and Mikan would be together a llllong time ago...

Key:

Bold = Change of POV

(*^o^*)(*^o^*) (*^o^*) (*^o^*) = Time Skip

Italic= Thoughts

***'s POV

'Hn, shimate I have to finish this mission within 20 mins otherwise Persona is going to kill me...'

(*^o^*)(*^o^*) (*^o^*) (*^o^*) 20 Mins later

Persona's POV

'Hmm... Natsume is uncharasticly late...' I scrowl, there was a bright flash of light, a staggering figure emerged and collapsed. I sauntered there and looked down at the person with pity... 'Hmm... I wonder what today's punishment would be, it's been a while since he's been late... Ah I know... How about an encounter with kaze neko?' I snickered evilly at my ingenious plan. He then blacked out but not without muttering, "Mission Status: Complete". 'Good' I thought, 'but not good enough...' I knelt down and lightly touched his left arm...

Mikan's POV

'Wahh... I can't sleep and Hotaru has already locked her doors... I know! I'll go to the Sakura Tree and I'll think there!' As I toddled over to 'our' Sakura tree, I saw a person lying on the floor underneath it. I cocked my head to the side in wonder and ran over immediately. When i got close enough to see who it was, I gasped. It was Natsume. He was lying there on the floor lifeless. I then realized that that was what we, no I was dreading the most I kneeled down beside him and inspected his injuries. They aren't that bad, at first look that is, at a closer look in this dim light, I can see his left arm has been branded with Persona's Death Alice... That was when I suddenly got this flame of anger and hatred directed at Person and the ESP. I gently picked up Natsume, boy was he heavy... I mean he was incredibly fit and also extremely ripped... Muscles are heavier then fat right? I really need to steal this alice out of him... Somehow I got him back to my room and onto my bed. I sat beside him and started to steal Persona's alice out of him. There was this light pinkish glow then it turned black. 10 mins later, all of Persona's alice was stolen. I sighed in relief and inserted it into myself. 'Who knows? This might become useful someday...' That was what I last remembered before I fainted out of exhaustion on the floor beside my bed with Natsume sleeping peacefully on it.

Natsume's POV

'Where am I... Last time I remembered, Persona touched my arm...' I quickly sat up and inspected myself... Nothing. There was absolutely nothing... 'Maybe I imagined it...' I now looked around at my surroundings... 'Sakura wall papers? Mine are black... This isn't my room!' Then I recognized it... 'The scent... Like ichigo... Stawberries... Ah! Polka! Where is she?' I suddenly had this bad feeling at the pitch of my stomach... I turned my head to see a pool of crimson blood, in the middle was...


	2. Second Contact

**Natume's POV**

My worst nightmare...

Persona crouching over Mikan while she layed lifeless in the pool of what seems like her own blood.

At that moment, I don't know what took over me... I expected Persona to sneer at me taunting me... But all I saw was sadness and may I say, desperation and despair. It was like he actually cared for her and was worried for her...

Soundlessly, he scooped her up and jumped out the window with blood trailing behind. I knew I just had to follow them... I followed them to a room in the hospital. It had... Mikan's name on it and there are alot of her personal belongings in there too. Including the teddy bear that I gave her for her thirteenth birthday... Why does she have a personal room like I do in here?

I heard Imai talking to Persona. They were discussing Mikan...

"Mikan's 4th Alice Shape is getting worse? I expect?"

All I could feel was hatred. Hatred for her because she kept such an important piece of information regarding her life from me. How could she do this to me? I think she is the one who stole my cursed death arm...

There was suddenly a scream. An ear piercing scream from Mikan. She was thrashing around on the bed while Persona and Imai just watched in pity. I gritted my teeth and decided to barge in. I ran in to the surprise of Imai but not Persona he just smirked. I yelled at Imai, "Can't you do anything? Anything that will help her? Please! I beg you just please help her!" Imai looked at me in disbelief. The great Natsume Hyuuga is begging. In any other situation, I would roll my eyes at him, but at this moment all I can do is to look helplessly at Mikan suffering.

Imai quietly stated, "As much as I want to help her, I can't because she immediately nullifies my healing powers and she..." He trailed off... "She WHAT?" Natsume stated quietly as if threatening him. "She can only use her Nullifying alice a few more times like 4 times... During these 4 times, here 4th alice shape will act up and she will suffer... Also after she uses the 4 times, she will most likely if not immediately, die in a few minutes to hours. But she will defiantly die..." He quietly finished. Looking down on the floor. I just stared at him. Dumbfounded... "So her 4th Alice shape is more advanced than mine?" I asked. "Sadly, yes." This time it was Persona who answered me. "Since she is sixteen now, there is a low chance of her ever seeing the outside world again. As in she will die before you graduate.". There was a long gasp in the doorway. There stood Imai's little sister gripping the doorway. "Is it true?" She quietly asked, "It is true that Mikan will..." she doesn't seem to be able to say that word... "not graduate with us?" Imai nodded sadly. "Why is everyone looking so sad?" There was a quiet raspy voice coming from the bed. I whirled around and saw Mikan sitting up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes cutely and said, "What are you doing here? Natsume? Hotaru?" Imai's eyes widened and she immediately ran to her best friend and hugged her. "Why are you keeping such a huge secret from all of us?" "Why? Don't you trust us?" With that, Mikan's amber eyes widened and immediately denied it. "No way! I just really didn't want to make you so sad... Like you are now." I want to make my last memories of this world good ones and not ones where everyone around me are saa..." She didn't get to finish. I acted out of instinct and held her in my arms. She turned a delicious shade of pink. I felt my face flush as well... But I hid it behind my hair. "Never say that!" I whispered forcefully. "You will live until you graduate. I will not let you die."


End file.
